


Tilted Beyond Legend

by Crandall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crandall/pseuds/Crandall
Summary: West side of town, Gamera discovers a mysterious object at the end of a brick wall...





	1. Day 1: The Little Light That Could

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad joint ~ decided to transfer and continue the story here!

A green-skinned, walking turtle stepped onto his patio at the top of the afternoon. His young eyes spot birds fly from tree to tree as cars flow slowly through inner-city traffic.

His afro bushes up as the wind catches speed, Gamera steps forth onto the sidewalk. He debates whether to cook dinner or take a short stroll through the hood. Putting his hunger aside, he begins walking westward towards the local high school.

As he passed, the students gave a mean look and proceeded to eat their lunch, possibly talking about Gamera or how they missed out on hooking up with Tina. Ignoring them, Gamera continued walking and ended at a traffic stop light.

Waiting for the light to turn green, someone accidentally bumped Gamera's shell and quickly said, "I'm so sorry!"

Gamera, slightly annoyed, looked up and saw a pony standing on his hind legs. Gamera responded, "It's cool homie, just watch out next time."

"I am very sorry sir! Your shell is mighty large and I mistook it as a large rock!" exclaimed the pony. "Allow me to introduce myself for your trouble, my name's Joey."

"Aight Joey, nice meeting you. Lucky I didn't throw any fists." Joey smiled and laughed nervously as the light turned green and they both walked across the street.

"Name's Gamera," as they continued walking in the same direction, "...you know what's up in the west side of town - I've never been there horse."

"I'm a pony by the way," Joey responded swiftly, "and down west you will find many strange people may I warn you."

"Aight homie, thanks. Have a good one and watch them hoofs."

"I will do sir Gamera! Have a good day!" Joey continued walking towards the convenient store as Gamera continued his stroll westward. The sun shined bright over the horizon and Gamera broke a sweat. Wiping his shell, he adjusted and peered towards the direction he was walking. Towards the end of the street was a large brick wall connecting two large apartment complexes - forming a dead end.

Uninterested, Gamera was about to turn back when suddenly something caught his attention. Looking back, afar emitted a white light originating from the lower end of the brick wall.

Seconds later, the shine dimmed away and Gamera instantly was drawn towards it. Eagerly walking towards the wall, Gamera failed to notice two mysterious figures whose eyes carefully fixed upon him.

Ignorant of their presence, Gamera reached the end of the street where the glimmer twinkled once again. Getting a clearer look, Gamera notices a rusty flip phone around a few pieces of plastic wrappers. Kneeling down, he picked up the dirty phone and flipped it open; to his surprise a beaming white light emitted from the screen with text saying: You tilt me.

Stunned by such a random message, Gamera suddenly felt a large impact on the back of his skull. Darkness began to engulf his vision as his legs gave way. Striking the ground, Gamera lay limp and drunken. With blurred tunnel vision, two sets of daunting footsteps approached him as he silently lost consciousness.


	2. Day ?: Where The Freak Am I?

Gamera opened his eyes feeling a large bruise on the back of his head. He heard several voices echo, but could not make out the words. Figuring out where he was, he discovered he was trapped in a small room. He looked around the dimly lit room and stood up to feel the walls. The cold concrete walls were crispy and wilting away from long age - bringing Gamera to the realization that he was in some sort of prison cell.

However, there were no doors leading to the outside of the walls. Gamera was confused and scratched his head, only to feel a sudden sharp pain on the side of his neck. Clinging onto the pain, Gamera winced and laid back down on the floor. Closing his eyes, enduring severe pain, Gamera began to hear a faint voice.

"Heeeeellllooooooo...!"

"Agghhhh!" Gamera screeched in pain.

"Keep your eyes cloooooosed wise turtle."

Listening to the voice, Gamera did so and the pain slowly settled down. Eyes closed, Gamera heard the slow rhythm of his voice as he felt a drop of sweat trickle down his nose.

"You are proooobably confused with the situation at hand turtle," the voiced echoed throughout the cold walls, "my name is Fatty."

"Fatty... do you know what happened with me?What is this place? This pain I feel on my neck?!" Gamera responded, still with his eyes closed. The pain was still present but was barely noticeable.

"Right now you need to focus on getting away from this place turtle. I will lead you towards freedom if you follow these steps."

"Okay Fatty..."

"Be warned, as soon as you open your eyes, I will not be able to communicate with you."

"Understood, now how do I get outta here?" Gamera's patience grew thin.

"Now now, you are such an affectionate turtle. As soon as you open your eyes, you will see your escape. From there, I need you to follow the 'Orange Chicken'."

"I can't trust no one but you now Fatty... so what is this 'Orange Chicken' you speak of?"

"Go now Cho-simba. See you on the other side. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Fatty's voiced faded away as Gamera lay on his shell on the floor. He no longer felt the pain in his neck and laid on the ground exhausted.

"This is dumb, but I gotta trust this 'Fatty'." Gamera thought to himself.

Opening his eyes, he saw a trap door on the ceiling of the entrapment.

"Stupid." Gamera said since he failed to see the door in the first place.

Standing up, he reached for the handle on the trapdoor and to his surprised opened with ease. Light shot through the opening and Gamera pulled himself out of the cell.

Looking around, he was located in what seemed to be a room filled with old, dusty desktop computers. A dim light bulb hung from the center of the room, and Gamera noticed a door on the far end of the room.

Gamera closed the trap door and slowly made his way around the maze of computers - trying not to make any disruptive noise. Upon reaching the door, he heard a few voices and several rapid clicks.

As ready as he can be, with his arm up and shell polished, Gamera opened the door slowly. Peeking around the door, to his surprise, he saw other animals sitting by computers. They had headphones on and were moving the mouse quickly. Their other hand were on the keyboard pushing keys in rapid succession.

Seeing that their eyes were fixed upon the flashing lights emitted from the computer screen, Gamera slowly went through the door, closed it, and hid around a dark corner.

Hidden, Gamera took the time to think and reassess the situation. Closing his eyes, he said in his mind, "Fatty... I don't know if this works or I'm crazy... but hello... are you there?"

Several seconds of silence passed, until a startling voice was heard "-my my hellooo! You caught me off guard turtle!"

"Fatty! What do I do now? There are other animals on computers."

"Oh, don't worry about them! They are probably playing League of Legends and tilted beyond reason! Ohooo, head to the exit!"

Fatty's voice slowly faded away as Gamera asked, "What? Tilted? I saw those words on the phone...!"

With Fatty gone, Gamera was getting more and more annoyed with his questions unanswered. He brushed away his worried and looked around the corner, locating the exit at the far corner of the room. He would have to walk past several rows of animal-computer users.

Taking a leap of faith and upon hearing a bird caw, Gamera slowly walked around the corner and casually made his way towards the door. He kept his eyes in front, daring not to look at any of the animals. He passed by several cats, an old looking dog, and four other turtles with different colored headbands eating pizza.

Finally reaching the exit, he looked through the glass door. Cars drove by and pedestrians strolled with shopping bags in hand. It was dark and light emitted from lampposts. The pedestrians wore coats and Gamera worried if his clothes were enough to keep him warm. He slowly put his hand on the knob when suddenly he heard a tangy voice behind him, "Excuse me fine sir."


	3. Day ??: You Have No Mana!

Gamera recognizes the voice that called him, "Excuse me fine sir." In order to avoid attracting any attention, Gamera slowly turned around.

Looking down, a pair of Air Jordans were worn, along with a LA Lakers jersey of the infamous number 8, Kobe (back when he had an afro). Upon looking up, a smile spread across the face shined brightly followed by a, "Ahem, long time no see my fellow turtle."

"Joey?! What are you doing here?" Gamera whispered.

"No time to talk. Here, quickly sir Gamera!"

Joey opened the door and the rush of cold wind brushed through the air. Leading through the dark crowd, Joey arrived at an alleyway and signaled Gamera to follow. Shivering, Gamera kept up and took shelter in the alley.

Gamera gave Joey a stern stare and Joey took notice.

"Okay homie, start talking."

Joey sighed in response, "Well now, let's see here... you went to the west side of town - which I explicitly told you was occupied by many strange people."

"Yeah, no kidding. Then I remember passing out and waking up in this room. My head and neck hurt like heck. Then a voice spoke to me in- "

Cutting off Gamera, "Wait, you hear him too? When you close your eyes, can you hear his voice?"

"Yeah! Wait a hot second, you know the dude too? Fatty right?" Gamera said in an eager tone. The streets rarely passed with cars. The sound of pedestrian footsteps echoed in the distance through the howling wind. Darkness engulfed the alleyway as a force of evil approaches.

"Yes, I believe that's his name. He told me to trust my instinct and find the 'Black Rabbit' for whatever that is. I just never expected to see you here sir Gamera."

Suddenly a large, ominous silhouette was spotted down the alleyway from Gamera and Joey. Both noticing it, Gamera and Joey look at each other alarmingly.

"We should go my friend!" Joey suggested.

"No, wait, we don't even know who or what it is. Imma get a closer look." Gamera slowly made his way towards the unknown figure. Carefully, Gamera took each step with caution to avoid making any sudden sounds. The silhouette remained static, almost as if it was barely alive as still as a statue.

Suddenly Joey yelled to Gamera, "Sir Gamera! Run! He told us to run!"

"Shut the heck up!" Gamera yelled in response as he looked back to Joey.

Gamera turned his head back to the silhouette and to his surprise was gone. However, a sound of flapping clothes was heard above. Gamera looks up and sees a flying figure descending towards him at rapid speed.

Gamera quickly does a step-back, dodging the attack. He then backpedals toward Joey and the alleyway exit.

There was no longer a simple silhouette - but instead man with the body archetype of a Geodude (from the Pokemon series). He stood short with a large bald head molded into a disfigured shape. What seemed to be a 5 feet 6 inch short man began to scream furiously.

Gamera and Joey protect their ears as the screaming eventually came to an end.

The man declares proudly, "You know who I am? I'm Tyler, motha-fuckin, one. Reformed and better than ever!"

Gamera asks Tyler1, "Who? And what you doing jumping around everywhere? You could've killed me!"

Tyler1 responds, "Well, my job is to eliminate you guys."

Immediately Gamera's arm is taken by Joey. Joey runs out of the alleyway with Gamera, and Gamera breaks free of Joey's grip.

"What are you doing dude? You trippin or something?" Gamera darts a stern look to Joey.

Joey said immediately, "Just follow me. He told me that he's a dangerous alpha male."

"Wait... who told you about some alpha male stuff?"

"Fatty did of course!" Let's hurry sir Gamera before Mr. Tyler1 catches up! Follow me!"


	4. Day 7: Lean on Miitomo

Gamera and Joey quickly ran down the street and turned into a dark corner. Tyler1 furiously ran past them, failing to notice them, screaming as loud as a Super Saiyan.

Catching their breath, Joey eyed Gamera and said,"Okay, let me talk fine sir. You've been missing for a week. Someone from my work knew who you were, that's when I tried to look for you."

Gamera interupted, "Who asked for me?"

"Dyrus was his name..."

A concerned look spread across Gamera's face.

"He might be tied up in this. Why would he want me?"

Joey responded, "Well, we do not know if he is part of it, but right now we need to worry about  avoiding the so-called ' _Tyler1_ ' and find sir Fatty."

Suddenly a sweet scent, an aroma flew through the air. It caught their attention.

"Smells like orange chicken...! Yeah! That's it, Fatty told me to follow that," said Gamera.

Curious, Joey replied, "It could be a trap... but then again, who knows who to trust in this side of town."

They follow the sweet aroma down the windy street. Several blocks down, they see a restaurant called "The Black Rabbit Hole" where the aroma seem to seep from.

Joey noticed the name and gave a small chuckle. "Huh, the 'Black Rabbit', just as Fatty said..."

Walking up to the restaurant, the smell grew stronger. The building was old - like a mansion filled with ghost. An eerie, yet drawing vibe emit from the wooden structure.

They enter as the door creaks open. Inside is dimly lit, and dark figures occupy the seats. A strange language is spoken among the figures.

Joey whispers to Gamera, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Gamera whispers back, "Don't look at them in the eyes. These dudes are called 'Mii's'. Notice their strange language? Stuff aint English I tell you."

They walk by them and come to an empty table, and sit down.

Gamera darts Joey a look, "Hey, if anything happens don't fall behind."

"What do you imply sir Gamera? Of course not, I was going to say the same to you."

Gamera smirks and checks his surroundings. The Mii's were giving him and Joey dirty looks, some of them said things under their breath. A snake comes up to them.

"Hissss. Welcome to Rabbit's. Call me Cassio, what can I get for you two gents?"

Gamera and Joey look at each other and look at Cassio. Her eyes glow bright green and pierced their souls. They suddenly froze; a compelling force kept their head looking at her direction.

Cold sweat began to drip down Gamera's back and Joey's mane.

"Hissssss. So what's it gonna be?"

Gulping, Gamera said, "We would like to order some 'Fattys' please."


End file.
